goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Non-Business Themes Movie
The Non-Business Themes Movie is an 2018 3D American flash animated/computer-animated action crossover sci-fi comedy film based on The Non-Business Themes On GoAnimate and GoAnimate For Schools. The film is directed by Stephan Swaby, and produced by Adobe Flash Films and GoAnimate Pictures in association with ImageNation. This film is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America while Paramount Pictures distributes internationally. This film is also rated PG-13. With a budget of $400 million this is the most expensive animated film ever with some sequences and background animated all in CGI while others are made in flash and hand drawn animation. Half of the budget comes from general animation such as regular computer animated scenes that were animated in the best quality in film history while the other half comes from scenes where flash/traditional animation is combined with computer-animation. This film was theatrically released in the United States in 2D, Digital 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D on January 19, 2018. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, who called it a "pleasant surprise for Seth Rogen" and praised the voice cast, breaking various box office records and has grossed $603.8 million worldwide. Plot In a city named Animevile full of unique citizens and characters, a 5-year-old boy named Brian Handsomer (Tara Strong), who is trying to talk to a girl named Ursula while in kindergarten which he gets nervous and ends up tripping into mud after being making all the kids laugh. Brian being sad meets fellow outcasts at school named Rico "RJ" Jones who later stabs his teacher and a young girl named Jennifer Alisome. Jennifer falls for Brian who is unexpectedly a friend to a popular boy named Roger Coreh-Moore which Moore later has a long hate for Brian after losing his friend. Throughout the years to 8th grade Brian meets a boy nicknamed Joe the Gay Devil and be friends him. Roger Coreh-Moore who hates Brian since elementary, vows to ruin and kill everyone in the city for his mistreatment. 18 years later, Brian Handsomer, now the fiancé of his long time girlfriend Jennifer Alisome, is living the happy life after the announcement of his marriage to his girlfriend. While on his way to work, he finds a article talking about the most wealthiest man on the earth named John Doe. One night, early in the morning, he tries to apply for this job until he gets spoken to by a mysterious voice who is later identified as Ronald Ferguson who is now known as Ron Jon the God who later explains that he died and was given a choice to be a god. Ron Jon also warns Brian about John Doe being a familiar rival that wants to take over the whole city. Brian, who doesn't listen, curses at him calling him a "bitch" and walking into the business to apply for a job. Ron Jon who is irritated breaks the fourth wall explaining that Brian is a dumbass and tells why he had sex with his future wife without him knowing while Michael Racks, who is described as a random person claiming to due narration to get rid of his jail sentence agrees. Brian who hears the two unbodied voices goes off screen and slaps them. While waiting in the waiting lounge for applying for his job, he is all of a sudden knocked by gas and wakes up in a bed tied up next to a man that died while having coffee. A unknown man with a gay accent, tells confused Brian he is a man named Anita Hardcock which makes Brian laugh. Anita Hardcock who is angered later tells him that he needs to do some "special job" for him. Brian who is relieved from life thanks Anita and makes a joke about meeting his father named Dixon Butts. While getting slapped by Anita, the gay accented man reveals that his name is really Joe the Gay Devil which makes Brian surprised and happy. Joe later informs Brian about John Doe being an evil man and later forces him in a car to pick up some "old friends." In a prison named Harry Azcrac Penitentiary for Very Bad Boys, a man with big muscles eventually identified as Rico "RJ" Jones wearing a tank top comes up to the phone booth to talk to Joe the Gay Devil in order to get bailed out for life. After getting out of prison, RJ explains that we are the only people that can stop John Doe from taking over the whole city and claiming that Brian is the chosen one. Brian who laughs and thinks that RJ went crazy while being locked making RJ being tempted to slap Brian. A commercial about John Doe is played in the car which is being broadcast live. John Doe, whose hand is only shown has a raspy voice that he later clears and speaks normally claiming that today is a new day for Animevile as new businesses, new cars, and the thing that makes everyone want it, a new robe for their own closet. Doe gets mad and tells the cameraman to show his whole face revealing a man with a mustache, long hair and a huge amount of pimples on his face. Once the commercial is finished he yells that he'll get revenge on Brian Handsomer and his friends, throwing a dart at their pictures and burning their pictures. RJ, Brian, Joe later identify and pick up their old friend, Dave Smith, who is now a crackhead after failing college 5 times. Dave Smith greets his old friends and show them a dry alive heart which he claims is the statue of Liberty's foot. Joe explains that he needs to get Brian's brother who Brian himself calls a jerk. Roger Handsomer, is described at Brian's older brother who is richer and has a whole mansion which is where he is at as well throwing a party with his dad, Randy Handsomer and his 104 year old granddad, Mel Handsomer. The reunited friends finds Brian family where Randy Handsomer greets them with a insult and Mel Handsomer is happy to see them, then Brian explains about the richest man John Doe being evil and needs help to be stopped. Randy who doesn't believe his son goes home to take a nap while his granddad uses a weird superpower to look and feel younger. During reuniting with family and friends some unknown men come into the mansion with guns and superpowers scaring off his guests of the mansion, two of the people being identified as Mr. Huggle Pants, a blue kitty, and The Boulder, a bootleg Walmart version of the Hulk which tells the gang that they work John Doe and The Boulder tells Brian that he wants to see him. Later, the gang is being chased by evil minions of John Doe in a flying tank, which RJ explains that is some crackhead type of machine. Brian, still crying that he isn't a chosen one and just a normal person that wants to marry his wife meets, Jennifer Alisome who is obviously his future wife says he must kill and defeat John Doe. Joe however, says that it's getting dark outside and they will find the evil doer in the next day which everyone agrees and they all fall asleep. In the dark while everyone is asleep, a shadow moves into the dark and is sent by John Doe to kidnap Jennifer to make Brian scared and make him come closer to him. A voice is heard from the shadow who is later identified as the rapper that made X Gon' Give It to Ya named DMX. Successfully doing hi job, Jennifer is taken to John Doe to be held hostage. The next morning, Brian wakes up and realizes his girlfriend is gone and missing. He finds a note in her sleeping bag stating that "If you want her back, come find me bitch! By the way, you don't have PlayStation Plus anymore." Brian who is heroic and prompted to find John Doe is waking up all his friends to come and go to Doe's headquarters/home. Jennifer wakes up being tied up in a chair with a crackhead named Dick telling her it's free WiFi until he is killed by a offscreen person who is later shown as John Doe. Doe explains he is Roger Coreh-Moore from elementary school and shows his hatred for Brian ever since Jennifer left Doe for him which angered him for life showing his map for his evil plan of taking over all of Animevile and soon the whole world. Jennifer screams out loud and is then knocked out by Coreh-Moore saying his motto "John Doe means unknown bitch." While flying in a jet, Brian gets a unknown call who is revealed to be John Doe who is later known as his real name Roger Coreh-Moore saying if he wants his wife back, he has to find him while showing his wife being tortured by the evil minion named Gayian Penis Uglier who is Brian's evil twin and hangs up. RJ who hears the whole call suggests that they need help from one of his fellow cell buddy/classmate. Arriving at Mom's Prison for Retards, Brian requests an inmate named Rojo. The bearded muscular man shows through the glass and picks up the phone explaining that he is in prison for life due to killing his teacher after giving him a 90 grade and for not paying him in debt. RJ who is worried suggests that they should give up and let Jennifer get killed. Brian who is brave sadly agrees with RJ until a unknown British spy comes to the prison to search for the claimed chosen one, he is identified as Jon Bond 700 sent by the British agency B.I.T.C.H. (Best Intelligent Tall Class HighClassSecretAgents) to help the gang. Suddenly a older deep, manly, commanding thug voice is heard who is later recognized by RJ as his older brother Devin "DJ" Jones. DJ tells the confused and worried gang that he came all the way and followed them to help on the quest. DJ also explains that the two narrators Ron Jon the God and Michael Racks picked him up and dropped him off here because they think this film needs a happpier ending instead of a gay homo ending that is made by a rapper named Lil Pump who pulls the middle finger on them. While being all distracted, a mentally retarded man named Joe helps the gang go to John Doe's lair faster until the point where a creatured named Smash, a wrestler who is misidentified as a Mexican John Cena nicknamed John Cenazaraqui who explains his name is El Trejo, tells the gang they better stop running. After getting into their special vehicle, everyone is relieved that they're safe until Joe the Gay Devil, is shot perfectly aimed in the head by a shy bullet. A second after he get's shot Ron Jon the God and Michael Racks breaks the fourth wall saying that the audience doesn't need a boring death so, Young Money rappers Lil Wayne, Nicki Minaj, and Drake were brought in and paid a penny to make a song for the death to be entertaining and using a remote to press play continuing to show the death of Joe the Gay Devil until gunshots are heard killing the musicians and the flying vehicle that the gang is riding in crashes. Waking up from the crash all bloody, Brian finds himself in the lair of John Doe who greets him into falling for his trap. The evil lord shows all of his friends and family being stuck in cells with devices being strapped into their bodies making them unconscious. Doe shows Brian his parents, who cries for help while being near death and reveals Joe the Gay Devil being held with a knife at his neck along with Jennifer being tied up with blood on her shirt. A man with a Canadian accent named YouGo Piss is shown having a gun pointed at helpless Jennifer's head. John Doe shows the beat up and tied up heroes a machine which is used to gain all the power from the citizens of Animevile to make him into a huge monster which is his plan and after the plan is a success, he plans to take over the world making people frozen and turned into boring zombie slaves. Brian exclaims the plan for John Doe calling it gay and from that Doe reveals that he is Roger Coreh-Moore from school which Brian doesn't remember until he is smacked with a dildo which the narrators is claiming that it's censored for the use of little alien kids that are watching this film. Roger continues on his plan and speech saying that once this is over, you will be sorry and you will die. The lord also orders YouGo Piss to knock Jennifer on the head to make her unconscious and orders Alikelake, who John Doe calls his version of Deadpool (which made Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount pay to parody explained by the narrators), to kill Joe the Gay Devil with the assistance of a talking rock named Drew. Joe the Gay Devil's last words were explaining to Brian that "he shouldn't give up no matter what and if he get's STDs, he shouldn't get blamed for it and hopes that his relationship is and better with Jennifer." He also says "I told you that he is the one that is chosen so that he'll feel special as well as saying that he still owes him $5 from a bet after beating him in NBA 2K17," and he gets killed after that sentence. YouGo Piss and Alivelake tells their boss that it was wrong to kill the man so they got dragged away into the dark and killed offscreen with their bones as well as skin thrown from the dark. Joe the retarded man runs up to Smash and punches him repeatedly with no affect. Smash later eats Joe which disgusts everyone. Brian who is completely hopeless after being strapped up to the machine for his cartooniness and sillyness was crying because of the death of his long lost friend which Dave Smith thinks he forgot about him which Brian responds by saying "You gay and a crackhead you go die!" Roger Handsomer, also strapped to the machine prays and says "if I don't come back alive, I hope heaven has some good girls", Mel Handsomer claims that Randy Handsomer didn't get whipped after having sex with his mom. A TV screen is shown in front of the people showing the mass destruction that John Doe is doing after the machine is doing it's work. Everyone who is hopeless suddenly cries and the screen goes black. The narrators who are crying saying that this movie is getting sad and they don't wanna cry until Michael Racks tells Ron Jon to look as Rojo who was in prison killed all of Doe's minions and freeing everyone. Brian is happy to see Rojo and he hugs him until he calls Brian gay for hugging him. Jennifer is later woken up by Rojo and tells everyone that they are safe now. Brian, who realizes that the only way to stop John Doe is to go into the portal into the Forbidden World. Jennifer cries and yells to tell her boyfriend that he shouldn't do this mistake and Brian says it's the only way. Jennifer gets a kiss by Brian before he jumps and Brian vanishes within going into the portal. Meanwhile, in Animevile, chaos is happening all throughout the city with people dead, people frozen into statues, and people hypotized into zombie slaves. Once Jennifer and the gang without Brian break out going back to the Animevile, Jennifer says she is doing this for Joe and her boyfriend/future husband Brian since they took their lives to save them. RJ makes a whole announcement on the radio for the citizens to fight back until they find out playing Justin Bieber's Baby makes everyone snap out. While the song plays people start to come back until John Doe fights back and gets more powerful knocking everyone out and eventually getting RJ as well as everyone else to be mind controlled. Brian wakes up in a world, which is Looney Tune land, where he finds Bugs Bunny and Daffy. Elmer Fudd exclaims and says "Who the hell is this ugly wabbit" later making him get stomped on by Bigfoot. Bugs listens to Brian as he explains that he needs to get past this world to save his city which he tells is Animevile, Daffy Duck speaks to in his normal voice at first until he starts speaking in Joe the Gay Devil's voice. Gay Devil motivates Brian into doing what he has to do by saying "You wouldn't let me down bitch so save your world motherfucker", slapping Daffy and tells them he has to go. John Doe has took over all of Animevile with no hope in the city it seems, until all of a sudden Brian comes in to defeat all the minions and undos the spells and hyponized people to make them go back to normal. Doe now called Doezilla tells him and taunts Brian explaining how is he gonna stop him by himself until he shows that he got powers too. Brian fights Doezilla all the way until he pushes him to a deadly fall which Brian is dragged into as well falling all the way to the bottom of the ground with dust flying. With everything back to normal, Jennifer greets everyone and says that the gang saved the world until she finds Brian laying down while she assumes he's dead. Jennifer kisses him and says goodbye husband until he coughs and wakes up. Later, Brian is winked at by the narrators up above who finally shows their faces along with Joe the Gay Devil with them. The mayor of Animevile later knights Brian and his friends with medals of honor for saving the world. The next day, Brian and Jennifer get married with a surprise guest at their wedding who is Joe the Gay Devil in ghost form which he explains he came back as a deal with god. Now the narrators are excited and glad for a happy ending until Ron Jon explains that he accidentially gave Joe the Gay Devil a high girly voice. In a mid-credits scene, the former minions of John Doe are playing pool in his evil lair which is now a penthouse for clubs and parties. Smash, who wins at pool, later explains that "we got a better ending then that bastard John Doe" and breaks the fourth wall to tell the audience that Smash was gay and married to El Trejo the whole time. In a post-credits scene, DMX tells the people that are still at the theater that you were so patient that you deserve this treatment which is DMX playing with doll figures of the main characters making the doll Brian have sex with doll Jennifer. Cast Main Cast * Brad Pitt as Brian Handsomer, the main protagonist and the love interest of Jennifer Alisome. Brad Pitt was awarded the role after impressing Seth Rogen and Will Ferrell. The voice of 5 year old Brian is provided by Tara Strong, while the voice of 13 year old Brian is by Justin Roiland. * Will Ferrell as Ron Jon the God, a former student that Brian was in classes with as well as a friend of Brian. After dying from getting beat up by Kung Fu students, he becomes a simple god that gathers and helps everyone he sees. Will Ferrell impersonated Laurence Olivier to voice this character as he explains it as a horrible impersonation of a huge British actor that was the greatest of all time. He got this impersonation after watching The Shoes of the Fisherman while listening to his voice which he got the idea for this voice. * Seth Rogen as Michael Racks, a former rapper that narrates the movie while it is going. Rogen created this character based on thinking about the Cash Money Records rapper Lil' Wayne and his rapping style while impersonating the rapper. Ironically, the real Lil' Wayne is casted in the film as well as one of the minor characters in the film along with his Young Money label mates Drake and Nicki Minaj. Rogen created this character for comic effect as he wanted this character to be one of the comedians in the film. * Jeff Bergman as Joe the Gay Devil, a gay man who helps Brian to stop the evil Roger Coreh-Moore from removing animations. He turned gay when he was in Middle school and adopted a gay accent ever since 8th grade. Michael Mantenuto was originally playing this character until his apparent suicide on April 24, 2017. Because of his suicide, Jeff Bergman was brought in to do 99% of his lines he didn't record as he recorded only one line since Mantenuto died the day after. Bergman was chosen since he did a good impression of Michael Mantenuto and no difference in voice was heard. * Tara Strong as Jennifer Alisome, the love interest of Brian Handsomer. She and Brian both have a crush on each other while they first met in the film as well as throughout all of their school years. Strong was offered the role while she was leaving the studio from recording Ben 10 which she politely accepted the role. * Tom Cruise as John Doe/Roger Coreh-Moore, a very rich and wealthy man that owns all of the major stores and most of the military who is also the main antagonist of the movie as he hated Brian Handsomer since he was in elementary. Tom Cruise was praised for his role due to his voice acting and speech for this character making him distinct. Tom Cruise also signed a contract where he’ll voice the character in TV specials while Jeff Bennett will provide John Doe’s voice in other media. * TigerMario2002: as Rico "RJ" Jones, a friend of Brian and Joe who met them in kindergarten after cursing out the teacher and stabbing a teacher. Dennis Haysbert was originally going play Rico until he couldn't control his schedule between filming The Dark Tower and recording his lines so he just dropped out of the film however, like Michael Keaton he was giving the choice of playing a different character. ** He also voices Devin "DJ" Jones, the older brother of RJ as he taught his younger the street life and eventually forced him into nearly murdering and stabbing his teacher in kindergarten after the teacher was being racist. * Roger Craig Smith as Dave Smith, a best friend of RJ who always claims he stole the heart of the Statue of Liberty. He has A.D.H.D. where there's moment's that he can't control himself at all. Roger Craig Smith was offered this lead role after Seth Rogen saw his voice work especially in the 2013 Disney film Planes and had met Rogen one day on January 2016 where he accepted the role at. * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Roger Handsomer, Brian Handsomer's younger brother who also helps to stop the John Doe. He was offered the role after his performance in Scooby Doo. Ironically, his fellow Scooby Doo cast members and his wife were also in the film as well after they are being cast. * Don Rickles (first half of the movie) and Jim Cummings (second half of the movie) as Mel Handsomer, Brian and Roger's grandfather who insults his grandchildren no matter what happens, and eventually agrees to let Brian and Roger go out by their self to stop Alvin Hung. Don Rickles was added to the cast on February 3, 2017 while Jim Cummings was added to finish his lines on June 2, 2017. During July 2017, Jim Cummings signed a contract which states that he’ll voice Mel Handsomer in subsequent sequels, specials and other media excluding videogames since Jess Harnell has a contract to voice him in videogames. * Jim Cummings also voices as Gayian Penis Uglier, the evil Cajun twin of Brian Handsomer who was created by John Doe. He is the complete opposite of Brian Handsomer as he is more ugly, nastier, has pimples, and his breath smells bad. His first name comes from an insult that Brian used to be called while his middle is from an insult that Brian was called every time he fell into mud or got rejected by a girl. * Peter Cullen as Randy Handsomer, Brian and Roger's father who doesn't even care about his kids or nothing. Cullen was added to the cast on March 5, 2017. Michael Keaton was originally going to do the voice of Randy but due to being busy with Spider-Man Homecoming he wasn't able to do the voice, Cullen was brought in instead however after Keaton was finished with Spider-Man Homecoming, he was brought in to do a different role. * Michael Keaton as Rojo, the anti-hero of the film as despite being in jail he is able to help Brian and his friends from the stupid stuff that's happening. Keaton was previously set to voice Randy Handsomer until Spider-Man Homecoming caused his schedule to be messed up to voice his characters until he eventually gave up the role. However, when Spider-Man Homecoming was finished being filmed Keaton was able to audition for another role. * Kevin Hart as Mr. Huggle Pants, a blue kitty who is the animal minion of the evil Roger lord. He audition for this role based on his role in The Secret Life of Pets as a bunny in the film. The non speaking animal noises for Mr. Huggle Pants are provided by Frank Welker. * Dwayne Johnson as The Boulder, a slight parody of Johnson's wrestler persona himself but has more super powers and special ablities. However, he suffered from a freak car accident so everytime he uses a super power, some random object explodes or has someone say "banana" randomly. Johnson was accepted for this role in March 2016. * Randy Jackson as DMX, a washed up cocaine addict rapper that is currently working for Roger as his biggest hitchman. The real DMX was originally going to voice the character but due to his drug addiction and time in jail, DMX couldn't voice himself in the film. * Kade Klodt as Jon Bond 700, a straight up British spy that helps Roger with taking over the Animations. Klodt was added with the cast on November 23, 2017 as he was recommended since TigerMario2002 and him are good friends. * Nick Kroll as Joe, a stereotypical average white man who is dumb and has a IQ of -12. This role was originally for Robin Williams until his suicide in 2014 even though he recorded 95% of the dialogue and was originally was having a impersonator to finish his lines but instead Nick Kroll replaced him in respect of the actors memory. * Billy West as Drew, a talking rock that has special powers from movement to the ability to reproduce. West was recommended for the role of Drew after Seth Rogen saw all his voice acting work calling him a "legend" where West was encouraged to get this role. * Carlos Alazraqui as El Trejo, a Mexican-Argentine wrestler who was originally a friend of Brian and his friendly crew until he had a car accident where he forgot his memory and instead thinks that he is a Mexican John Cena. * Dennis Haybert as Smash, a Hulk-like creature that smashes anyone in his path. * Ryan Reynolds as Alivelake, a dead on parody of Deadpool. * Jonah Hill as YouGo Piss, a dirty potty-mouthed Canadian worker for John Doe. * Lil' Wayne, Drake, Nicki Minaj as themselves * Jennifer Tilly as Ursula, Brian Handsomer's old crush back in kindergarten. Tara Strong provides the voice of young Ursula. Additional Cast * John DiMaggio as Unnamed Teen, YouTube Owner, and Karen * Jeff Bennett as Roger the Gay, Odor Voice, Joe’s High Voice, and Gary the Midget Production The Non Business Themes Movie will be produced by Abode Flash Films and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures. All animated scenes are created by GoAnimate on its own and made by Cheryl Norton. It was originally made for a August 2017 release until being pushed back a year to avoid massive competition from the Signature Collection Blu-Ray release of Disney's The Lion King (1994), The Nintendo Switch video game, Super Mario Odyssey, The Live-Action Woody Woodpecker film in Brazil, and one of the most beloved Xbox One video games, Cuphead. The director's Will Ferrell and Seth Rogen aimed for the film to have a PG-13 rating. The film was originally to be released by The Weinstein Company and Universal Pictures until Universal dropped out due to creative differences, thus bringing Paramount Pictures to do international distribution. Due to the sex scandal's of Bob Weinstein, the studio looked for a new U.S. distributor and found Open Road Films to due it however, due to the poor performance of The Nut Job 2, they dropped out. Later again, the distributors of the film changed to Warner Bros. Pictures for North America. Since Warner Bros. Pictures got rights to the film it is referred to as one of the films saved from The Weinstein Company. Release The film was released on January 19, 2018 in Real D 3D, BigD 3D and 2D, IMAX 3D and 2D, 4DX and standard. The film will also have select 70mm IMAX screenings as well as part of a deal with GoAnimate Pictures and IMAX. It’s also being formatted for IMAX as well showing over 30% more than regular showtimes. Gallery Non Business Themes Movie Cilp.png|The Police talks to Andrew HHollywood Guy Vs. Alvin Hung.png|Final Battle Business Friendly Deafeat.png He's Holding Charts.png Joyce Talks To Pretty Girl.png Where's The Charts!!!!!!.png GNN News About HTML5.png NOTE: This is only test animation this is not the real animated scenes! Ratings * US: PG-13 * UK: 15 '(originally before edits), '''12A '(rating after edits) * Australia: '''M * South Korea: 15 * Singapore: PG13 * Indonesia: 13+ * Ireland: 15A * Japan: PG12 * Malaysia: P13 * New Zealand: R13 * India: U/A * Brazil: 12 The film is rated PG-13 by the MPAA for Strong Violence, Crude and Naughty Humor, Thematic Elements, Sexual Content, and Infrequent Strong Language. Reception Box Office As of January 19, 2018, The Non-Business Themes Movie ''has grossed $385.3 million in the United States and Canada, and $218.5 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $603.8 million. The film made $102.4 million in Thursday night previews, the highest for a GoAnimate Studios film and broke records making this film have the highest box office numbers for Thursday night previews including the $72.5 million made from IMAX 2D, IMAX 3D, and 3D showings as well as the fastest grossing film to make over $500 million in 2 days. In the United States and Canada, the film is projected to gross $50 million from Thursday night previews and overall $200 million from about 4,000 theaters in its opening weekend while being released along side ''12 Strong. In December 2017, a survey from Fandango indicated that the film was one of the most anticipated releases of 2018. Overseas, it is expected debut to an additional $250 million from markets outside of North America, for a worldwide opening of around $450 million. On the first two days of release including Thursday night previews and the official film release date, the film made $200.5 million from 48 markets. The top countries were the United Kingdom ($102.4 million), Germany ($34 million), France ($24 million), Australia ($21 million) and Brazil ($2.5 million). The estimated gross worldwide for the film to break even is around $800 million. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 98% based on 175 reviews, and an positive rating of 9.1/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Non-Business Themes Movie uses a charming voice cast and humorous twists and turns to offer an undemanding yet solidly entertaining movie based on a very funny Seth Rogen." On Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, the film has a score of 90 out of 100, based on 44 critics, indicating "very positive reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a high positive grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Dave White of TheWrap praised the cast and called the film a pleasant surprise, saying, "The Non-Business Themes Movie is the new 2018 release that aims to please and succeeds, a funny family entertainment product that subverts more expectations than it was obligated to contractually." David Ehrlich of IndieWire gave the film a "A" and called it original and very funny: "The Non-Business Themes Movie is further proof that animation studios other than Pixar or Illumination Entertainment can create very great films. It's very amazing that a very expensive film that isn't by Disney or any other studio can be this great." Writing for Variety, Owen Gleiberman was critical of the film but praised it, saying, "Excitement! Suspense! Childlike innocence! Ingeniously good characters! These are a few of the things you will not find, anywhere, in a The Non-Business Themes Movie... It's just a film full of pop culture references with no baseline or anything but despite all of this, it's a very good film with very funny moments and distances itself from other animation films of it's time." Sequel While finishing production on The Non-Business Themes Movie, Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount were approached by Seth Rogen about making a sequel to the film which was later greenlit by the studios due to the extremely successful box office of this film which had results higher that expected. Videogame A videogame titled The Non-Business Themes Game was released on Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, and Xbox One on January 5, 2018 while the PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game were released on January 12, 2018. Category:GoAnimate Pictures films Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:Go!Animate Crossover Movies Category:Movies Category:2018 films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 Movies Category:12A rated films __FORCETOC__